Complejo Electra
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Resumen: Complejo Electra; atracción afectiva de la niña en la figura del padre. La contrapartida femenina del complejo de Edipo. Parejas: HarryxFEM! Tom Riddle, posiblemente HarryxHarem.


**Como el nombre dice, pensé en hacer una versión del Complejo de Electra (la contrapartida femenina del complejo de Edipo) esta vez cambiando los papeles. Fem Tom enamorada de su apuesto padrastro (que ella no lo sabe) e inalcanzable amor **peleando contra su madre **por su ****atención. También estoy considerando en poner a otros personajes fem y que tenga un enamoramiento hacia Harry por si tienen algún personaje en particular que deseen agregar, sera bien recibido. **

****por favor... Disfruten! ;3****

* * *

><p>Merope Riddle Gaunt vagaba por las frías calles de Londres, su marido la había dejado y ella temía morir antes de que naciera su hijo. Necesitaba dinero y un hogar rápidamente o sino morirían ella y su bebé aun no nacido.<p>

Frotando su vientre con cariño, la desgarbada mujer se dirigió al callejón Knockturn con la intención de vender lo único que le quedaba de valor. Su guardapelo de Salazar. Lo único que le seguía uniendo con su familia, lo único que le quedaba de su madre, lo único que le podría heredar a su hija o nietas alguna vez en la vida…

_Pero si no lo vendes no tendrás a quien dárselo_.

La voz de su subconsciente la volvió a la realidad, era cierto, su fututo hijo o hija necesitaba el dinero.

Apretó con fuerza el medallón que colgaba en su cuello. Ya había tomado una decisión. Lo vendería por su bebe.

Pero antes de poder dar un paso más en el sombrío callejón sintió como de pronto perdía fuerzas, sabía que caería sin miramientos al concreto que cubría el piso y se preparó mentalmente para ello, cubrió su vientre aun plano, tratando de evitarle la peor parte de la caída.

Cerro los ojos, esperando sentir el impacto de la caída… el cual, extrañamente, nunca llego.

Lentamente empezó abrir los ojos, preguntándose ¿por qué no en vez de sentir dolor de la caída o lo frio del piso sentía una confortante calidez y seguridad que la volvía y que no había sentido desde que Tom se había ido? Así pues, con curiosidad, abrió sus ojos solo para toparse con unas brillantes esmeraldas. La pura sangre sintió contener su aliento ante el dios griego que se hallaba cargándola en abrazos.

_¿Desde cuándo existía un hombre tan hermoso o acaso será un ángel? _Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Podía sentir su cuerpo musculoso tensarse mientras que la cargaba como si fuera una princesa, situación que la hizo sonrojar, sus pómulos altos y su muy agraciado rostro parecía afligido mientras la veía y sus penetrantes y seductores ojos esmeraldas solo reflejaban preocupación. Merope solo pudo bajar el rostro avergonzada ante su belleza. Nunca antes alguien la había visto de esa forma, nunca.

"Está bien señorita?" le pregunto con voz ronca y sensual, causando que la Gaunt se estremeciera _Este hombre era el pecado en carne y hueso _pensaba tratando de no embriagarse por el seductor aroma que despedía el desconocido. Ella movió sus labios, tratándole de dar una respuesta, pero se sorprendió que ningún sonido saliera de ellos y que solo sintiera como la oscuridad la engullía completamente.

Sin ser consiente que esa persona cambiaría su vida…

No supo cuándo o como, pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontraba en una hermosa habitación depositada en una calidad cama. _Habré muerto_ se preguntaba ella. Ya que dudaba que un hombre como el que la había salvado de su caída se hubiera molestado tanto por alguien que era una completa desconocida como ella. Eso ella lo sabía muy bien, desde que su marido se fue, ella no lograba salir adelante sola, no tenía estudios ni oficio no sabía hacer nada más que las pocas habilidades que había adquirido cuando estaba casada , las cuales no eran muchas ni las suficientes como para ganarse la vida con ellas. Nadie la quería ni como criada.

Ni siquiera podía conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero de limosnera. Si, su padre tenía razón, era una inútil buena para nada que podía darle nada bueno a nadie.

Ella sabía no era hermosa ni especialmente brillante ni talentosa en muchas cosas. No podía hacer que nadie la amara de verdad, incluso llego a dudar que su bebe llegara amarla o a preocuparse por ella, y tal vez sea que por eso ella disfruto y amo los segundos en los que ese hombre misterioso la vio con tanta preocupación. Sin tan solo pudiera ser digna de si presencia…

"Es bueno ver que ya te encuentras despierta!" dijo una alegre voz que la hizo volver a estremecer. Rápidamente trato de reincorporarse de nuevo, para ser detenida por unas fuertes manos que la volvían a poner en su posición de acostada suavemente. "Sera mejor que no se fuerce mucho, en tu estado es peligroso tanta para usted como su bebe" le advierto suavemente "el sanador me dijo que posiblemente te encuentres muy agotada por lo que no te preocupes por nada y solo descansa de acuerdo, yo me hare cargo de usted y de todo" Merope sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de agua. "No supe si tendrías hambre por lo que solo te traje un poco de pan y té" eso fue la última gota para que ella rompiera en llanto.

Nunca nadie le había tratado con tanta amabilidad, bueno, no por su propia voluntad al menos. Su Tom se lo había demostrado, pero cuando le quito el encanto de la poción amor que le había dado… solo la había visto con tanto asco, horror y odio antes de irse provocando que ella se sintiera tan… rota y sola.

Pero ahora un desconocido (y uno muy atractivo, si se le permitía añadir) llegaba y la trataba con tanto cariño y preocupación que le hacía asentir que merecía ser amada y protegida. Que no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿Por qué estas siendo esto?" cuando él puso su mirada en ella con confusión, ella agrego "quiero decir; ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué me ayudas cuando nadie más lo ha hecho? Ni siquiera me conoces, no es como si tuvieras algún tipo de obligación conmigo al menos… entonces, ¿Por qué?"

La pregunta salió de sus labios mientras que continuaban sus sollozos, su misterioso benefactor se quedó callado al momento que continuaba observándola. Merope quería levantar su mirada y poder verlo a los ojos, pero temía que al hacerlo solo viera asco o quizás lastima esos ojos esmeralda. Y por una extraña razón, ella quería más que eso.

"Porque creo que mereces algo más que de lo que has estado viviendo" contesto suavemente, poniendo sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de ella, para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. "Usted y su bebe merecen algo mejor y yo quiero dárselos, por favor déjame ayudarte" le pidió y Merope solo voltio a verlo sin entender, él había acercado un poco y la vía de una forma que ella no sabía cómo definir "Me identifico contigo, se lo que se siente vivir siendo privado de muchas cosas que pueden llegar hacer básicas para otras personas y puede ver en tu ojos que hemos experimentado el mismo dolor" murmuro eso ultimo quitando su mano de su barbilla y apartándose un poco. Díganle mujer débil e ingenua, pero ella no pudo negarse ante la idea de tener semejante hombre cuidando de ella y de su hijo de que incluso pudiese enamorarse de ella. Así pues, acepto.

Fue ahí cuando ella comenzó a tener una nueva vida y sin saberlo cambiaría el futuro.

Al día siguiente, fue que se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado ni él a ella tampoco y no fue hasta la hora de la comida que supo que el hombre que la había tomado bajo su protección se llamaba Harrison Le Fay, ultima descendiente de la gran bruja Morgana. Uno de los hombres más codiciados del mundo mágica por su buena apariencia y basta fortuna. Fortuna que no había tenido ningún reparo en utilizar en ella y en sus necesidades.

Su apuesto guardián se había encargado de ella y de su embarazo como también la dejaría quedarse con él el tiempo que ella quisiese. Nunca la forzó a darle una explicación ni a decirle donde estaba el padre de su bebe o el porque les había abandonado así sin más. Le pago sus visitas a San Mungo e incluso tomo las molestias de acompañarla y a pesar de que nunca había dicho que ese bebe era suyo tampoco corrigió a las personas que le decían; "Su esposa esta en excelentes condiciones" o "Su bebe se encuentra en óptimas condiciones señor"

Cosa que a ella le emociono, pensando que tal vez si sentía algo más por ella que simple lastima.

No fue hasta dos meses después (cuando ella cumplió los cuatro meses de embarazo) de haberse instalado en la mansión Le Fay que le contó toda la verdad. Su enamoramiento no correspondido, el maltrato de su familia, la poción de amor que le había dado a Tom, como le había dado el antídoto teniendo la esperanza de que le hubiese llegado a amar en ese periodo de tiempo. Ella había esperado que Harrison la viera asqueado por su enamoramiento hacia un muggle mas no fue así. Fue muy compresible e incluso le explico el por qué Tom no la había amado como ella esperaba.

También fue en ese día que descubrió que estaba a punto de dar a luz a una niña.

Harrison parecía sorprendido pero aun así le había felicitado dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Si ella hubiese muerto en ese instante, lo hubiera hecho con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Su amado Harrison le ayudo a equipar unas de las habitaciones con artículos para bebes y la acompaño comprar todo, incluso los vestidos.

Y cinco meses después, en su primer año celebrando el año nuevo con Harrison, su hija decidió nacer.

Había decido llamar a su hija Thea Lily Gaunt (prontamente Le Fay).

Harrison le había dicho una vez que le gustaba el nombre de Thea y Lily había sido el nombre su madre, su hija debía tener el nombre de su abuela y uno que su futuro padre aprobase. Ya que ella se casaría con su Harrison (o Harry como le pidió que le llamase) debido a que era de ella y de nadie mas. Nadie se lo quitaría.

Ni siquiera su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo.<strong>

**En el próximo cap. viene desde el punto de vista de Harry y tal vez un poco mas detallado en algunas partes. Nota: Harry no esta enamorada de Merope, si la quiere pero no la amaba. Creo que solo aceptara estar con ella para no hacerle más daño del que le han hecho y poder mantener vigilado la versión femenina de Tom Riddle.**


End file.
